In the book
by DanyPimentel
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Bella é uma estudante de medicina, ao emprestar um livro da biblioteca uma anotação caiu dele... Então Edward entrou em sua vida.


**ONE-SHOT**

_"Olá peoples, esse é um pequeno texto que fiz há alguns anos atrás, ele e bem curtinho, mas eu o acho muito fofo. Espero que gostem"_

* * *

**In the book**

Meu nome é Isabella Swan, estou no 4º semestre de medicina, sou solteira e adoro ler.

Ontem fui à biblioteca alugar dois livros para a faculdade.

Pedi a bibliotecária os seguintes livros:_ Netter e Yokochi_.

Ao abrir o Netter um pequeno papel caiu de dentro, curiosa, o peguei e notei que era uma folha de anotações com os dados mais importantes do livro. Atrás dele estava o e-mail do dono.

Estranhei, e ao observar com atenção percebi que tinha uma data no canto da folha, 20/3/2011, mês que vem. Pelo visto essa anotação foi feita há pouco tempo atrás, pois hoje é 28/02/2011.

Sentei-me em uma das mesas, pequei meu notebook e mandei um e-mail para essa pessoa avisando que sua folha de anotação estava comigo. Após algumas horas recebi uma resposta:

_"Olá Bella,_

_Obrigado pela sua preocupação, mas esse era apenas um rascunho._

_Você está cursando medicina, certo?_

_Aproveite o livro, é realmente muito bom. Deixo aqui meu skype e celular para contato._

_Adicione-me para trocarmos algumas ideias, sou uma pessoa com boas intenções, não se preocupe._

_Skype:EdwardCullen_

_Número: 70706060 (rsrs)"_

Poucos dias depois conversamos e descobrimos que estávamos na mesma area de faculdade, eu no 4º semestre e ele no 9º ele era 3 anos mais velho. Ele estudava na Universidade Publica de Washington e eu na federal.

Aos poucos fomos virando amigos, melhores amigos e sem notar fui me apaixonando por ele, conversávamos quase todos os dias, mas nunca ligamos web-cam pois resolvemos 'guardar' para quando fossemos nos encontrar.

Marcamos o nosso primeiro encontro na frente do Shopping Center Les Mall. Mesmo com vergonha e medo fui ao local combinado. Como não sabíamos como reconhecer um ao outro, falei que usaria uma rosa no vestido e ele um cravo na blusa.

Chegando lá encontrei uma colega minha de faculdade, ela tinha 5 anos a mais que eu, era gordinha, baixinha e com o cabelo crespo. Edward estava demorando em chegar, de repente tive uma ideia, colocar a rosa em Zafrina e pedi-la que se algum moço com um cravo na blusa viesse até ela perguntando se era eu ela dissesse que eu estava os esperando no Less'Italia, restaurante da esquina.

Fui para o restaurante e poucos minutos depois vi um jovem alto, bonito com um cravo na blusa ir a encontro de Zafrina. Fiquei nervosa e ao vê-la apontando para cá, virei o resto e me olhei no espelho da parede, ao lado da janela que estava observando-os. Quando voltei minha atenção para eles ele estava fazendo um pequeno gesto de agradecimento e caminhou veio caminhando em direção do restaurante.

Ouvi-o andando até mim, provavelmente seguindo as instruções de roupas que eu estava vestindo que Zafrina deu a ele.

-Você é Isabella?- Ele entrou em meu campo de visão e perguntou-me.

-Sim... Isabella Swan- Envergonhada- Você é Edward?

-Sim, posso me sentar, _Bella_?

Deu ênfase no Bella, o que me fez corar. Assenti e começamos a conversar, expliquei a ele o pequeno teste que havia feito com ele, colocando a rosa na Zafrina. Ele riu de mim dizendo que eu era esperta.

Conhecemo-nos melhor, saímos juntos mais algumas vezes e logo Edward me pediu em namoro, foi a maior festa, nossos amigos nos parabenizaram e fui muito feliz.

Ao terminar sua faculdade, Edward me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei de prontidão. Poucos meses depois nasceu o fruto do amor de Edward e eu, morena com os olhos de meu pai, Renesmee, nome estranho, eu sei, mas sonhei na gestação com uma menina com esse nome, e Edward escolheu quando dei a ele essa opção.

Após 4 anos nasceu Anthony, cópia do pai, tirando a textura dos cabelos. Formei-me quando Anthony completou 2 anos.

Nessie esta com 10 e Tony com 6 agora...

Comprei o livro da biblioteca e o deixo na escrivaninha do quarto. Nosso amor começou naquele livro, e ele é muito especial para nós.

_In The Book_

* * *

_**O que acharam? **_

_**Deixem Reviews por favor!**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado!**_

_**Essa historia foi feita em 2010, eu tinha apenas 11 anos, e mexendo em meus cadernos antigos a vi e tive vontade de publicar.**_

**_Agradeço_**_** a Bells por ter ocupado seu tempo betando, e também minhas amigas que me ajudaram a reescreve-la.**_

**N/B:**

**Uma fic leve e romântica.**

**Adorei-a e o convite da Dany para que eu pudesse betar mais um de seus tesouros.**

**Até a próxima, baby's.**

**Bells**


End file.
